The present invention generally relates to measuring devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a measurement marking and scoring device in the form of an attachment to a tape measure, or as an integral extension of a tape measure.
Conventional retractable tape measures, commonly used in the carpentry and construction industries as well as for general home repairs, include a tape with measurement markings and a housing for storing the tape. The far end of the tape is attached to a retraction mechanism inside the housing, whereby the tape can be automatically retracted inside the housing for storage. Typically, such tape measures include a locking mechanism so the tape can be locked in various extended positions when in use. Also, conventional tape measures include an attachment at the free end of the tape, in the form of a downwardly depending tab, also called a “hook”, that can be engaged with the edge of a work surface.
Often it is desirable to mark, scribe and/or scroll a line at a measured distance parallel to an edge of a work piece such as wood, drywall, plexiglass, acoustic ceiling tiles, pipe and a host of other building materials. This involves several steps. Typically, the housing of the tape measure is aligned with an edge of the work piece with one hand, the downwardly depending tab or “hook” of the tape measure hooked onto an edge of the work piece, or held by the other hand. A marking instrument, such as a pencil, is typically used to create a marking point or line transverse to the axis of the extended tape at the proper measurement marking on the tape. It is cumbersome to hold the pencil or marker firmly in position at the end of the tape with conventional tape measures. Also, pencil points are easily and quickly rounded and dulled, resulting in marks or scribed lines that are less than precise at the measured point.
Moreover, the feat of holding the tape measure housing, properly maintaining sufficient tension in the extended tape to keep the downwardly depending tab locked against the edge of the work surface, retrieve a marker or pencil in the free hand, and properly align and mark is cumbersome and difficult. Sometimes, this process results in inaccurate markings.
After a measured point is drawn and/or a line scribed on the work piece material, there is typically a requirement to cut the work material at that line. This requires an additional subsequent step of cutting or scribing the work material with a saw or blade of some sort. When the work material is drywall, which is one of the most common work materials used in carpentry and construction work, it would be of great value if there were a measurement marking device that in addition to having the capability of scribing the material could also score the material sufficiently to replace the separate step of scoring the drywall with a knife blade to allow it to be broken at the score line.
Accordingly, there is a need for a measurement marking, scribing and scoring device which is attachable to a tape measure or can be incorporated directly into the design of the tape measure housing in order to free both hands for use in operating the tape measure and attain an accurate marking, while also providing the capability of scribing and scoring the work material. The present invention fulfills these needs, and provides other related advantages.